redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sham De Fflorian Braybuck
--LordTBT Talk! 01:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Good Day Chaps Well well well... a bally place to write down ideas and fan fiction corks this is spiffing wot wot! Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 05:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, you can do that on your User Blog; and on your User Page. Welcome to Redwall Wiki! ~[[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Whatcha talkin' 'bout?']] 13:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Good Day, You Fellow Hare! Well, greetings, I am also a passable hare, and I do believe that you are too, so, hello! I am sorry to say there is a lack of hares in this jolly old place, wot. Rather lonesome it is at times, with out a few words from one like us. I do so hope we can become companions, wot, wot! Toodle pip and all that! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Sham De Fflorian Braybuck! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Halloo! i am Ferretmaiden, but all my freinds call me Meeka!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (the picture thingy in the corner)go to my userpage! wanna be freinds? whats yore character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well Well Then let me see Thanks too all you chappies for the warm welcome wot! To Long Patrol Girl : I hope we can become good friends too!! I am a writer doncha know and fan fiction is one of my specialities i can't draw a flippen thing though wot. And to the rest of you Just call me Sham or Colonal i am a retired regimental hare ya know! My Theme Song? So a question for ferretmaiden thingummy... does my themesong have to made up or can i use one of my favorites from the books? --Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 00:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) yore themesong ain't from redwall or made up, it's somthing you heard on the radio or a CD, that you feel matches yore personality!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:18, 24 July 2009 (UTC) if you want yore character drawn, ask me matey, User:Otterwarrior!!!!she's really good at art doncha know! wot wot!:D ^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Why, certainly! I shall start to-night, wot! I won't be able to scan it or use the ole programs on it until the first. I'm on a leave from the ole mountain; gettin' a bit of R&R...and probably a jolly lot of mosquito bites. But, it sounds easy enough, and I don't get to draw we hares too much. Too busy with the bally rats an' ferrets and those rotten verminny types, wot! Can't stand 'em, but I gotta draw them. Lots a squirrels, too. Back on topic though, thank you for employing yours truly! I shall not disappoint! Toodle pip and all that! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Actually a theme song can be made up! Mine is!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 18:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) are you ignoring my message or have you just not found the right picture for your avatar yet? or do you not understand what an avatar is?(please answer this on my talk page)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 18:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Check This Make sure to check my blog for new chapters from my fan fiction i have already posted 1 so check it out!--Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 22:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Well, I don't reallly mind, just let me take someone down before I go! Umrag the Destroyer 13:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Well ole chap, that is quite fine with me! Cook sounds like a right good job, wot! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I hope you enjoy writing my character. Personally I love writing insane peole. Maybe it's just me, but it seems really fun.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 00:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ??? Ok so what is this hole Elmtail battle thinggummy i can't see to get the blog to even load wot? --Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 00:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What's the name of the blog post? Is it "duals"? That got deleted a while ago.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 00:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks --Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 00:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, hey, Merlock thee second actually has a fan fiction on my blog! It's called 'the hunted' and I just updated it! Can u check it out? It's not of high quality because I don't want to spend so much time on the internet and I have a real story I'm also working on typing out that may eventually be published, but the storyline's good. If you check it out, you could comment too. Thanks! PS, very nice meeting you buddy! ;D -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 04:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Fan Fic Chapter Two Of the Siege of Redwall is now available to view on my blog i hope you enjoy it!!!! o.k....well copy somone elses sig and then paste it on your talk,then click edit this page,then toy with it till it's what you want,then copy it on the edit and take it to prefrences,then paste it on the signiture thingy,then click custom sig,that's how i did it...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 13:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I read it! BOTH CHAPTERS ROCK! :D Hurry up and write matey! (And inform me for updates? :D) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 14:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) My character You don't have to change this if it causes a dent in your plot, but I would like to start out a loner, then become the bodyguard. Also he is nicer to woodlanders then most vermin (snap someone's neck rather then torture them to death) and he doesn't have a vermin accent. He has this thing, he calls it animal instinct, and he sort of feels if someone is behind, or if someone is triyng to hurt him, or if anyone is there, or etc. etc. etc. Umrag the Destroyer 22:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Why, sah, I do indeed love you story so far! Ha, skippin' lightin' the jolly ole mess fire, better put me on a fizzer! *Bounds off and starts singing* --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) thats fine haharr thats fine with me matey --Skipper falloon 14:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) whats up mate Chapter Three Chapter three of The Siege OF Redwall Is up on my blog chaps, check it out! -- Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 04:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done!! Sorry for the wait and getting your name wrong in the title...musta been a bit forgetful this bea-utiful morning! Anyways, hope it tickles yer fancy! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I wanna do piccy! Slip a detailed request on my talk page or userpage (at the right place, obviously) if you accept! I'll do it after Otterwarrior's pic though.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4 Chapter 5 of the Siege of Redwall is up and #5 will be here before the end of the week! Chapter 5 Ok the real chapter five is up now on my blog... sorry it took so long but i've been busy with school! Chapter 6 & 7 The next two chapters are up chaps, take a look, its filled with drama, excitement, and another intrusion from those little weasels we all love to hate, the Flitchaye, thats all for now. Colonol Out! Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 00:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Fan fic Why Don'cha combine your fan fic into one big one instead of a lot of little ones? It's easier to read them that way... Please consider doing this!--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Also i'll be in yore fan fic...if ya have room.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Signature Tests Colonel Sham De Fflorian Braybuck - - Stop by for a chat! 15:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, crash corse in wiki formatting it is then. This is how I formatted my fan fic. Book One:Book name here This is for Book names (Book one, Book 2, Book 3, stuff like that) Chapter 1 Use this for chapters. ~~***~~ What I use for short time gaps, scene changes, etc. To add on... *Click "Edit page" on the top of your blog post. *Paste/write what you're going to add on using Chapter formulas and such. *Click "save page" And there you go! Now, for an example... Book one Chapter 1 Blah blah blah blah Chapter 2 And so on... Hope this helps...--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 18:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Also I changed my persona slightly...I'll change it on yore user page as well.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you chaps i am most certainly sorry to all of you who were following the epic adventures of Halfclaw, Sham, Kailee, and Sazacus but my computer has been down for amost 4 months. i am just now startin to write again so i'll try to have more chapters up soon. also i thought of something fun. if any one wishes to try they're hand at drwing either me or a scene out of the story give it a try,this is my description: Species: Hare Fur Color: you can tell it was brown but it has faded to gray Eye Color: Green Clothes: Green Regimental Tunic with many badges Weapons: Bow and Arrows, sabre at my side General Description: I am about 30 seasons old, and a respected Colonel i might add. I have a monocle and a short beard. I am rather tall and my ears add to that however one of my ears has been shot with and arrow so... it droops right at the top. i like to think of myself as a very noble creature however there are some who may disagree. if you need anymore info message me. --Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 19:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fwirl Many others have noticed this too, however given that it is not stated outright that the mother relationship is there, we cannot assume it, and it's only fan theory. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Quite right, old thing, we should create our own Long Patrol sometime. We sure have enough, I know a few Privates, 2 Captains and a Major. There's Redwall Wars Wiki where we can do it, if you want to, old bean. Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 09:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Quite simple,old Colonel, old thing, all you have to do is go online and type redwall wars wiki and it pop up. Then on the very top, like here, there will be your user name up there if you logged in, click it and you can start writin' about your jolly old self. Then if you want to see me, just put my name Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring in the search box or whatever it's called, click enter and then it'll get you to my user page. Cheerio, old chap! Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 10:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Otterwarrior's art Hi, I saw your message on Otterwarrior's talk page, and I wondered if you were referring to the art on her page or the art in the videos she's linked to. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 06:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I just wasn't aware if you knew that she had stolen my art/characters in addition to her own work. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, send me links to some pictures of your character (I'm still having a little trouble navigating this site...), and maybe we can do a trade!-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Reguarding the Request Hey, Sham! Sorry I never got back to you on that request! :( This is MERLOCK, by the way. I just wanted to let you know I've moved accounts, and can currently be located here: Russel Martin 23:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) If you want the request still, just repost it on my talkpage. :) Thanks a heap, and once again, I'm really sorry. --Russel Martin 23:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sad Days Indeed Upon my word... i never thought this day would come so soon. The greatest author in the world has perished. Rest in peace Brian Jacques, you were a hero among the old and young alike. I am going to be working extra hard to finish my fan fiction now, and shall dedicate it to this great man.... he will be missed. --Colonol Sham Come sit by the fire wot! 19:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC)